Methods for producing aromatic carboxylic acid derivatives are known in which carbon monoxide is inserted into a certain kind of aromatic halide derivative in the presence of a base and water, using a palladium compound as a catalyst (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 8-104661, 2003-48859, and 2005-220107).
Furthermore, a method for producing an aromatic amide carboxylic acid derivative having an amide bond and a halogen atom, etc., in the molecule thereof is known (see, for example, International Patent Publication No. WO 2010/18857).